


Feud [Hansoon/Soonsol]

by joy_infires



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Feud, Forbidden Love, I'll go down with this ship, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Neighbors, Seokwoo, and a teeny tiny bit of violence, and aff, hansoon, how to tag, nothing heavy tho, rated m for a little swearing, soonsol, soonsol needs more fics, stubborn parents, wongyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: In which the Choi and the Kwon family hate each other because of something that happened in the past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I'd try posting here on ao3...  
> Idk how this sh.t works so yea...

"These goddamn Chois!" Mr Kwon exclaimed one Thursday evening when he got home from work. He let himself fall onto a kitchen chair and loosened his tie. 

"What happened, honey?" his wife asked. Soonyoung looked at his father, interested in what their neighbors from across the street did this time to annoy him so badly. Mr Kwon let out a frustrated huff.

"The older son Joshua started his internship at the company today and he's been assigned to me of all people! And can you believe it!? He's being such a little smartass all this time like he just wants to be punched in the face", he raged.

Soonyoung didn't say anything to that. The Choi's younger son, Hansol, was only a year younger than him ans therefore had been in the same school as him for years. For as long as he could remember his parents had hated Hansol's. Apparently, it all started when Mr Choi's father caused an accident that killed both him and Soonyoung's aunt; Mr Kwon's younger sister. That all happened way before he was born.

However, the Chois blamed his aunt for the crash. As a child he was told to stay away from their children as they were 'no good'. Soonyoung found it hard to do so when he and Hansol were in the same school since he was in second grade. 

"I'm going for a walk", Soonyoung said and rose from his chair. His mother looked at him. "The food is almost ready", she informed him. "I'm not hungry. Just leave something for me", Soonyoung replied. 

He walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his coat. It was freezing outside but Soonyoung hadn't expected anything else from the November weather.

"Soonyoung", a pretty loud whisper-yell caught his attention. He looked across the street to find a brunette boy peeking out of his garage. He grinned and followed the boy's waving gesture.

"What is it, Hansol?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the first chapter was hella short I'll just post another one  
> Idk if anyone will even read this but whatever :D  
> Also, I apologize for typos. I always proof read but I tend to miss stuff...

Hansol closed the garage door and faced Soonyoung. "Just wanted to see you, I guess", he said as the other leaned against the garage door. Soonyoung grinned. "What would your mommy say if she knew that?" he asked.

Hansol returned the grin and stepped closer. "I guess she wouldn't be very happy about it", he answered and leaned forward to connect their lips. Soonyoung wrapped both his arms around Hansol's small waist, pulling him closer. The younger's hands tangled in Soonyoung's black hair as their kiss deepened.

"Hansol, dinner is ready!" A female voice called from a distance. The brunette pulled back. "Not hungry, mom", he replied. "Don't be silly. You need to eat!" she called. They could hear footsteps coming down the wooden stairs to the garage.

"Crap...", Hansol cursed under his breath. "Alright, mom. I'll be right up", he gave in. The footsteps stopped. "Hurry before it gets cold", she said. "Seems like you gotta go...", the older stated. Hansol nodded and pulled Soonyoung in for one last short kiss before he went up the stairs.

Soonyoung left the Chois' garage with a grin. If his parents knew that he was dating their archenemies' second son they would probably murder him.

Soonyoung wasn't quite sure when exactly and more importantly why it started but at some point he just couldn't take his eyes off of the younger when he walked through the hallways at school. One day six months ago he couldn't stand admiring the younger from afar anymore so he took a risk and climbed through the younger's bedroom window which was located right across the street from his own. The surprised expression on Hansol's face was priceless and the way he reacted when Soonyoung kissed him was still a vivid memory on his mind.

Nobody knew about their relationship, not even their friends. If Hansol's family found out Mr. Choi would most likely take the shotgun Hansol had told him about and shoot Soonyoung mercilessly. The raven-haired boy remembered his own father saying that if a member of his family ever got involved with a Choi he'd beat them both to death.

Telling his family was out of the question but he felt bad about keeping such an important part of his life from his best friends, Seokmin and Wonwoo. The two were always honest with him and he was keeping a secret for six months.

He kept walking through the neighborhood for a bit longer until he decided to head home. He went straight upstairs without warming up his leftover dinner. The lights were on in the other room across the street. He saw Hansol on his computer with his older brother sitting on the desk. They seemed to be talking about something funny as they were both laughing.

Soonyoung continued to watch Hansol's figure through their windows for a little while. He did that a lot, watching the younger study or play video games. Sometimes Hansol would catch him staring and he'd either respond by taking off his shirt to tease him because it "suddenly got too hot in the room" or by doing silly stuff that made Soonyoung laugh.

There were two sides to Hansol that he didn't show to just anybody. To people who didn't know him he might seem like a spoiled rich brat but Soonyoung knew that he'd rather trade all of his family's money in return for peace between their two families.

To Soonyoung, Hansol was being either an adorkable cutie or a cocky little shit. He loved both sides and he wanted nothing more than to be open about that love. A knock on the doormade him tear his gaze from his boyfriend and look at the person who had entered his room. It was his older sister Nayoung.

"Soonyoung, mom wants to know whether she should warm up dinner for you. I just got home so we could eat together", she suggested. "I'm not really hungry, noona", Soonyoung replied. Nayoung nodded.

"Hey, is dad still in a bad mood because of work?" He asked her. "Yeah, these damn Chois really love to piss us off, don't they?!" Nayoung said with a hateful expression. Soonyoung cleared his throat. "I guess they do...", he replied.

Nayoung looked out of the window where she spotted the Choi brothers across the street in Hansol's room. "Man, you really got it bad, huh. You probably have to look at that little brat every day...", she said sypathetically.

"It's fine. I'm used to it...I can just ignore him...", Soonyoung replied. Nayoung looked at him and then back at Hansol across the street. "Good. You know what dad would do if you did anything else, right?" Soonyoung nodded. He knew that all to well.

"Anyway, I'll go and tell mom that you're not having dinner", Nayoung said and left the room. Soonyoung sighed. Sometimes he wished that Hansol wasn't a Choi and that he wasn't a Kwon so this stupid, cliché forbidden-love bullshit could end. Even though it had a certain thrill to it in the beginning it was tiring to hide your relationship for this long...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, why are you so down today?" Wonwoo asked during math class. "I'm not. I'm just tired and math isn't really known to be my favorite subject", Soonyoung replied. Wonwoo hummed. "Are you sure that's it?" 

No. That was not it. Lately, all Soonyoung wanted to do was to tell everyone about him and Hansol but he couldn't risk his parents finding out. Furthermore, Soonyoung knew that Wonwoo was dating Seokmin so he felt even worse about not being able to show off his own relationship.

"Alright, my friend, since you're taking forever to answer I assume that's not it? Come on, man. I'm your best friend. If something's bothering you I want to know so I can help you and then tease you later. Wonwoo said. Soonyoung chuckled. 

"I wish I could tell you but I can't. At least not now...", Soonyoungsaid. "Did you murder someone?" Wonwoo questioned. The older looked at him weirdly. "No?" "Just asking...", Wonwoo said and shrugged.

~

Afternoon classes were cut so Soonyoung spent some time roaming around the school building. He knew where Hansol was during lunch break so he decided to pay him a visit.

The rooftop was a restricted area for students but apparently Hansol didn't care about that rule. He had told Soonyoung that it wasn't locked when he found it and that nobody ever came here. Soonyoung took the stairs up to the roof. 

Hansol sat near the edge with his lunch box on his lap. His breath caused smoke to rise up in the air due to the cold. He stared into nothing, absent-mindedly taking bites from his lunch. "Hey", Soonyoung greeted him. Hansol jumped a little when the older sat next to him and stole a grape from his lunch box. 

"Hey...", Hansol replied. He rested his head on Soonyoung's shoulder and continued staring off into nothing. "What is it?" Soonyoung questioned. Hansol sighed. "My parents...you should have heard them at dinner yesterday...", Hansol said, followed by another sigh. "This stupid feud is pissing me off. If they hate each other so much they should keep it between themselves. If I hear one more warning to 'stay away from that Kwon-brat' I'm gonna hit someone...", he continued. 

Soonyoung chuckled. "That Kwon-brat, huh...well my parents and Nayoung don't really have anything nice to say about you either...", he answered. Hansol lifted his head and faced Soonyoung with his full body. "Well,that's nothing new...let's talk about something else...", he suggested. Soonyoung followed Hansol by facing him completely aswell. "Like what?" he questioned. 

"You're graduating soon...", Hansol stated. "Yeah, I guess...", Soonyoung said, not quite sure what exactly the younger was trying to say. "Are you going to college?" "Yeah. My parents want me to stay and go to college here but I actually thought about going to Busan. Why are you asking?" Soonyoung asked. 

"I was just curious...so Busan, huh..", Hansol trailed off. The older slowly began to understand. "Do you think I'd end things with you if I leave for college?" Hansol looked down at his lap. "I don't know. I mean. I still have one year until I graduate. You'll probably meet a sophisticated, older guy and break up with me. I mean we're not even allowed to date so I guess I'd understand if you wanted to be free", he explained. 

Soonyoung said nothing at first but only took his boyfriend's hands which were covered in gloves. "Maybe you should break up with me right now", Hansol said, still not looking up. "Where do those worries come from? I'm not going to break up with you. Actually, I was going to ask you to move in with me once you've finished school", the older said. 

"Who knows if you still think like that in a year", Hansol mumbled. The bell rung and the younger got up. "I have to go...", he said. He closed his lunch box. Soonyoung got up as well. "Hey", he called and grabbed Hansol's shoulders. "Let's focus on now. It's months until I graduate. And I haven't even fully decided yet. Maybe I will go to college here after all...", he explained. 

Hansol said nothing but just wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Soonyoung let out a chuckle and ran his hand through his boyfriend's soft, brown hair.

"Don't you wanna head to class?" Soonyoung asked when Hansol still didn't budge after two minutes. "Just a little longer...", he replied, his voice muffled. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you guys hungry? Mom told me to bring you these", Nayoung said and entered her brother's room with a plate of cookies. "Thanks, noona. We really need food right now!" Seokmin exclaimed and picked one up from the plate. Nayoung chuckled. "I'll leave you three alone then", she said and did just that. 

Soonyoung had Seokmin and Wonwoo over. They originally wanted to do some studying but it rather ended up in playing video games. Wonwoo watched Seokmin and Soonyoung play various games while yelling at each other in excitement. 

Eventually, Soonyoung gave up and placed his controller down. "So, you seem to be in a better mood than this morning", Wonwoo stated. Seokmin raised his eyebrow. "That's true", he agreed. Soonyoung smiled and looked out of the window, hoping to spot Hansol, but no luck. 

"I am..", Soonyoung said. "Will you tell us what dragged you down?" Wonwoo questioned. "It was nothing, really", the oldest of the three replied. "Liar...", Seokmin mumbled. Soonyoung only shrugged. 

"Are your parents still at war with your neighbors?" Wonwoo asked when he caught Soonyoung staring through his window. "Yeah...and I mean I totally think they're right", Soonyoung said, trying to sound convincing. Wonwoo raised his eyebrow but said nothing. Seokmin on the other hand spoke up. "I think that Hansol's pretty nice. He's in my grade so I know him a little bit", he said. "Well, even if I wanted to I wouldn't be allowed to get to know him..", Soonyoung replied. 

He felt weird, lying to his friends about not knowing Hansol. He had learned so many small and endearing facts about the younger like how he wasn't able to sleep without his favorite blanket until he was nine. Or how he kept a cat in his room secretly because his mom wouldn't allow him to adopt a pet. Hansol had told him that he had cried for a week when he came home from school to have his dad tell him that they had brought it to an animal shelter. His favorite thing about Hansol was the way his eyes looked when he talked about something in excitement. They would legit glow and sparkle and he'd get so lost in whatever he was talking about. 

"Soonyoung? Are you listening?" Seokmin asked, ripping Soonyoung from his thoughts about his boyfriend. "Yeah...sorry, I was spacing out", he answered. Wonwoo raised his eyebrow (again). "Are you keeping something from us?" Seokmin asked. "What? No...", Soonyoung said. "Now stop interrogating me...", he added and grabbed a cookie before picking up the controller again.

~

Wonwoo and Seokmin left a few hours later. Luckily, they didn't ask any more questions that forced Soonyoung to lie to them.

Soonyoung phone rang and he picked it up from his bedside table. He smiled when he saw that he got a text from Hansol. 'My parents and my brother won't be home over the weekend. Wanna come over?' Soonyoung grinned and typed a quick 'sure'. It had been a while since he had been alone with Hansol for more than an hour. 

"Soonyoung, come downstairs, please. Dinner's ready", he heard his mom call up. He sighed and got up, mentally preparing himself for another hour full of tirades against the Choi family. Ever since he and Hansol started dating he'd had a hard time holding back when his father raged against Hansol. In his dad's eyes, he was rude, irresponsible and a complete waste of space. 

Soonyoung entered the living room and sat down next to Nayoung. "Dig in", his mom said. Soonyoung's dad loosened his tie and started eating. He looked like he was in a real bad mood. Of course, his mom had to ask about it. 

"You're awfully quiet today, honey. Did something happen at work?" Mr Kwon huffed. "Here we go again...", Soonyoung mumbled under his breath, earning himself a side look from Nayoung. "It's just them again. Just now I ran into Mr Choi when he picked up his brat of a son from work. And he dared to ask me if my son's future was as bright as his. I told him that my boy is going to be a successful business man one day and he laughed and told me that I should just keep telling myself that...", he explained. "He's acting like his useless sons are going to have any kind of future ahead of them. Especially the younger one. There's nothing to brag about with him!"

Soonyoung tightened his grip around his fork and kept staring down at his plate, forcing himself to keep eating. It wouldn't end well if he were to stand up for Hansol. 

~

Meanwhile the Choi family had a similar situation going on at their dinner table. Hansol looked at his plate, eating silently while his parents talked about those 'despicable' Kwon's. 

"I heard that their son is going to graduate soon...", Mrs Choi said. "And then what? He'll probably end up like his dad. An incompetent nobody that only follows orders but has no brain cells at all...", Mr Choi replied, his voice laced with venom. 

Hansol got up, standing still for a few seconds. His parents and his brother Joshua looked at him questioningly. "I'm going to my room", Hansol said and stormed out of the room before anyone could say anything. 

He was glad that his family was at a wine tasting event over the weekend. That would give him at least a small break from that feud. And he could let Soonyoung sleep over. It's been a while sicne they were able to get intimate. He was definitely looking forward to tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner Soonyoung was about to head upstairs while his parents washes the dishes in the kitchen when Nayoung spoke up: "I know", she said. Her younger brother turned around and lifted a brow. "What do you know, noona?"

"About your boyfriend", she said matter-of-factly. Soonyoung's eyes widened for a second before he started stammerimg. "I-I don't know what you mean..." Nayoung motioned for him to follow her upstairs.

She led him to her room and closed the door. "You can stop pretending", she said. Soonyoung sighed and slumped his shoulders. He knew he couldn't get out of this situation. Once Nayoung was on to something she wouldn't let it go until she figured it out completely. 

"Alright, fine...how did you find out?" Soonyoung asked. Nayoung sat down on her desk. "I saw you. A few weeks ago I came into your room and I saw you through his window. I always thought I sensed something between you two but I could only confirm it back then. So, you're sleeping with the enemy, huh?"

Soonyoung was more than just a bit surprised at his sister's explanation. But he felt like he needed to make it clear how serious he was about Hansol. "I'm not just sleeping with him. I'm not with him to be rebellious. I love him...", he admitted. 

"I know. That's one of the reasons why I'm not giving you away. I saw your face earlier when dad said all those things. And besides, this whole feud thing is beyond ridiculous...", Nayoung explained. "Just make sure to keep it a secret. If dad finds out he'll kill you", she advised her little brother. Soonyoung sighed. "I just don't know how much longer I can keep this up...", he told her. "How long has it been anyway?" Nayoung questioned.

"It's been six months...", Soonyoung said. Nayoung stared back at him. "Six months?!" she exclaimed, causing her brother to shush her because he really didn't want their parents to hear them. 

"Sorry...how did you manage to keep it a secret for so long?" Nayoung asked, still in shock. "It wasn't easy but we both know what will happen if our parents find out...", he said with a shrug. "I gotta say, I admire you, little brother. Mom and Dad have no idea", she replied. "And I'd like for it to stay that way but I'll come clean some day..."

~

Soonyoung's parents coincidentally were invited to the same wine testing event as the Chois. They decided to take Nayoung with them and they'd also asked Soonyoung. He'd declined, though, claiming that he'd only be bored there since he didn't like wine anyway.

As soon as his parents left he stormed to his bedroom window to wait for the Chois to leave as well. When they did he hurried downstairs before he left the house and crossed the street until he reached the tree that would lead him straight to Hansol's room. 

He climbed up, careful not to slip on the ice that had spread due to the cold winter air. When he reached the second floor he opened Hansol's window and slithered through. He found his boyfriend sitting by the computer, turning around at the soft thud on the floor.

"You do know that you can use the front door when my parents aren't here, right?" Hansol joked. Soonyoung shrugged and let himself fall on his boyfriend's bed backwards. "Where's the fun in that?" he questioned. 

Hansol chuckled and got up from his chair to join Soonyoung on the bed. "My sister knows about us...", he said as the he rested his arms around Hansol's shoulders while the latter used him as a pillow. 

Hansol lifted his head and stared back at Soonyoung in shock. "How did she find out?" he questioned. The older nodded in the direction of the window. "She saw us from over there", he said. "But she's not going to say anything...I didn't know that she's also not very fond of that whole feud thing", he added. 

"I don't know what my brother would do if he found out about us...", Hansol replied with a sigh. "I mean he's always pretty quiet when my parents talk about your family and he works for your dad." "Maybe he'd react the same...", Soonyoung said. "I'm not sure if I want to find out just like that...", the younger answered.


	6. Chapter 6

They decided to head downstairs to get some hot chocolate. It was a weird feeling for Soonyoung to just walk around Hansol's house like that, without the fear of getting caught any second. The two of them entered the kitchen where Hansol got two mugs from a shelf. Next, he went to get some milk from the fridge and filled the mugs with it. 

Soonyoung stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, placing his chin on his shoulder. "I can't really move like that, you know", Hansol informed the older. Soonyoung hummed but didn't budge. The younger turned around in his grip and looked at him. Soonyoung closed the distance between them, pressing his lips onto Hansol's.

"What about the hot chocolate?" Hansol questioned when they pulled away for a few seconds. "What about it?" Soonyoumg asked back before reconnecting their lips. Hansol's arms found their way around his boyfriend's neck and he let them rest there. Soonyoung lifted Hansol up to place him on the counter, luckily without knocking over the mugs. 

Hansol's hands tangled in Soonyoung's hair as their kiss deepened. They could go on like this for hours. Soonyoung's hands came to rest on the younger's hips when suddenly a gasp caused them to pull apart and stare in the direction of thr kitchen's backdoor.

Mrs Choi stood there, eyes wide and a hand clasped over her mouth in shock. They were busted. "Mom, I can explain, I swear-" "Get out of my house!" she hissed at Soonyoung. "Mom-" "Out!" she repeated in a louder voice, cutting her son off again. 

Soonyoung looked at Hansol with an apologetic look on his face before he left through the regular kitchen door. "You, living room! I'm getting your father", Mrs Choi said, not looking at her son at all. Hansol slid off the kitchen counter and trotted to the living room and sat down on the couch, scared of what was going to happen next. 

A few minutes later his family entered the room. Mrs Choi still wasn't looking at him. "What is this about? I thought you were just going to grab your purse...", Mr Choi asked, giving his son a questioning look to which he responded with a guilty one. 

"Your son is dating one of those Kwon rats!" Mrs Choi spoke up, the venom in her voice made Hansol shiver. A few seconds passed before his father reacted. "WHAT?!" he shouted. "After all those times we told you to stay away from them you just go and date their daughter?" Hansol looked down at his lap. "It's not their daughter...", his mom spoke up.

Hansol squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for this nightmare to end already. A sting erupted in his cheek after his father's hand made contact with his skin. "Dad!" Joshua exclaimed. 

"You sicken me!" Hansol held his cheek and looked up at his father. "Is your problem that I'm dating a Kwon or that I'm dating a guy?" he asked. "That is not the question right now!" Mrs Choi interfered. 

Joshua sat down next to Hansol, removing his hand from his cheek and inspecting it. There was a bright red hand print clearly visible on his milky white skin. Joshua looked at his father. "Don't ever hit him again!" he warned. Mr Choi looked at him, unimpressed, before he looked at Hansol again.

"Here's the thing: from today on you will stay in your room, you'll get homeschooled and you willl never see that rotten bastard again!" he hissed. Hansol felt anger bubble up in his stomach. His dad really was a thick-skulled asshole when it came to the Kwons. 

"Are you really going that far because of some stupid feud that has been going on for 20 years? All those years you raised me with so much hatred in your heart, yet you still didn't manage to keep me and Soonyoung apart. Fine. Lock me up, get me homeschooled. All those things don't matter to me. But by keeping me away from Soonyoung you're punishing me for something I'm taking no fault in! I know that you miss your father. It must have hurt having him taken away so suddenly. But at the end of the day we don't know which side really caused that accident. All I know is that all of this happened before Soonyoung and I were even born. If you want to keep on living like that, blinded by hate, you go do it. But let me tell you that this whole thing will not bring this family closer but tear it apart..."

Hansol was surprised they'd let him talk that much without interrupting him. Unfortunately, though, his father still seemed unimpressed. 

"If you're done, follow me", he said and led his son up the stairs but not to his room. Instead, he brought him up to a guest room on the third floor. 

"Since I'm very well aware of the tree in front of your window you'll stay here for a while...", he said. Just like his mom he wasn't looking at Hansol at all. "Fine. I still think that as a father-" "You lost the right to call me your father when you started dating that rat!" Mr Choi interrupted him and left the room before locking it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to get dramatic from time to time whoopsie...


	7. Chapter 7

Soonyoung basically stuck to the window, waiting for Hansol to return to his room. He tried to call him but all his calls were declined. To say he was worried was an understatement. His parents were probably punishing him in some form and he was here, sitting around, unable to do anything.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang so he went downstairs to open. He knew it couldn't be a Choi because he had a good view on their front door from his window, so he didn't have to fear for his life just yet.

"Hey, you up for hanging out?" Wonwoo questioned with Seokmin in tow. Soonyoung looked past them in the direction of the Choi's front door. It opened and Mr Choi stepped out. He spotted Soonyoung and started making his way across the street.

"Shit...get in, quick!" Soonyoung said, pulling his two friends inside before closing the door. "Uh...what was that?" Seokmin questioned. Soonyoung put a finger on his lips and locked the door before leading his friends upstairs. He entered his room and looked out of the window. He saw Mr Choi stomp back to his house.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Soonyoung, what the hell is going on?" Wonwoo asked. Soonyoung ruffled his hair in frustration and took a seat on his bed. "My neighbor wants to kill me", he said. "What? Why?"

Soonyoung took a deep breath and looked at his friends. "Because I'm dating his son...", he told them. Wonwoo's eyes slightly widened while Seokmin stared back at him in utter shock. "Wait...which one?" he asked. "Hansol", Soonyoung replied and shot an involuntary look at the younger's bedroom window. "You're with Hansol?!" "Since when?" Wonwoo questioned.

"Since sometime around the end of May, I guess", Soonyoung admitted. "MAY?!" both of them exclaimed at the same time. "And you didn't say one thing? For six months?!" Wonwoo said disbelievingly. Soonyoung lowered his head. "I'm sorry, you two...I meant to tell you but I couldn't risk anything", he explained.

"Do you think we would have told anyone?" Seokmin asked. "Of course not, but-" "But you still didn't trust us with something that important", Wonwoo interrupted him. Soonyoung sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? But Hansol and I got caught earlier and now I can't reach him and I'm worried about what will happen to him", he explained.

"His father is ready to kill you and you still worry about the guy who got you in trouble?" "Wonwoo, don't be an ass", Seokmin warned and sat down next to Soonyoung, patting his shoulder. "So, you're not mad that our so-called best friend lied to us for months?" the second oldest asked.

"No, I'm not because it's his relationship and his decision if he wants to tell anyone or not!" Seokmin replied with an uncharacteristic glare towards his boyfriend. "Guys, please don't fight because of me. I know that you're mad, Wonwoo but I can't undo it and now you know. Besides, I am the one who got him in trouble...", Soonyoung spoke up.

"Maybe I can help...Hansol's in my class, right? If I go over there and tell his family that we have to work on a project together I might find out something about where he is...", the youngest offered. Wonwoo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't you think his dad already saw you earlier?" Wonwoo threw in. Seokmin shrugged. "Can't hurt to try, right?"

~

Seokmin crossed the street, approaching Hansol's house. He took a breath before ringing the doorbell. It didn't take long until a boy opened the door. "Yes?" he asked.

"Hi! My name is Seokmin. I'm Hansol's friend from school...we're working on a project together", Seokmin introduced himself. "I'm Joshua. I'm afraid my brother can't talk right now...", the boy said, peeking over his shoulder.

"I know you...you're also friends with Soonyoung right?" he then said with a hushed voice. Seokmin nodded, confused that Joshua knew him. "I'm here because of Soonyoung...he's worried because of what happened earlier...", he explained.

"My dad went crazy earlier. He locked Hansol away and took his phone", Joshua said. "He locked him up? Where?" "In a guest room on the top floor. I don't know if my father is ever going to calm down. Can you tell Soonyoung that I'm trying my best to help?" Joshua asked. Seokmin nodded.

"Can I ask you something? I thought...that you were also on your family's side. Why are you helping Soonyoung?" "I never cared about this feud. I guess you could say I was neutral. I only kept quiet about it. Just look where this feud has gotten us. Seeing how my dad freaked out earlier made me realize that I had to do something...", Joshua explained. "Tell Soonyoung that he doesn't have to worry about Hansol. I'll look out for him. It's gonna be okay", he said.

"Thanks, Joshua", Seokmin replied before he made his way back.


	8. Chapter 8

"What if his father used his shotgun on him?" Soonyoung panicked while he and a, still kind of pissed, Wonwoo were waiting for Seokmin's return. "Why would he do that? Hansol is his son. Don't be ridiculous...", the younger boy said.

"Come on, are you really going to be mad at me forever?" Soonyoung asked his best friend. Wonwoo shrugged. "I'm really sorry, okay? I've felt bad about it for ages...can you please just be my friend now because I'm literally freaking out..."

Wonwoo looked at him. His features softened a bit at the sight of his desperate expression. He went over and sat next to him where Seokmin was earlier. "I'm sure he's alright...", he said while putting a comforting arm around his shoulder. 

"His dad won't...shoot him...wait, we let Seokmin go there if his dad has a gun?!" Wonwoo exclaimed as the dawn of realization hit him. He stormed over to the window, panicking when he didn't spot his boyfriend anywhere. 

"Good thing to see you care", Seokmin said as he entered the room. Wonwoo spun around and let out a relieved sigh. Seokmin chuckled and crossed the room to hug him. "You're acting like I almost died just now. Calm down, I'm fine", he said jokingly. 

"So, I was able to speak to his brother. Apparently, his dad is an absolute nut case who locked Hansol up in a guest room...", Seokmin said to Soonyoung, one of his arms still around Wonwoo's waist. 

"His brother told you that?" Soonyoung asked, utterly confused. "Not quite like that but yeah. Seems like he's siding with us. He said to tell you that Hansol's okay", the youngest explained. Soonyoung sighed, slightly relieved to hear such news. However, Hansol was locked up. This was all his fault. He should have been more careful. More importantly, though, he should have been able to protect him. 

~

Soonyoung was more than just a little surprised when his parents came home that night. His mom called him downstairs and into the kitchen. Nayoung shot him an uncomfortable look as he sat down by the table. 

Mr Kwon glared at him and Soonyoung hoped that his assumptions on what this was about were wrong. "Can you explain why exactly we got a phone call from Mrs Choi, telling us to tell our son to stay away from hers?!" his father almost shouted. Soonyoung cursed mentally. This wasn't going to end well and he knew it. 

"Please tell us that this is some sort of immature prank...", his mom said, pleadingly. Soonyoung lowered his head. "I could tell you that...but I guess there's no point in lying anymore. Mom, Dad: I'm gay and I'm dating Choi Hansol. Nothing you say or do can make me break up with him. And even if you hate me, I'll still be with him", he admitted in a quick pace. His parents both looked at him, shocked. 

"This can't be true...please tell me that this isn't true...", his mother mumbled, burying her face in her hands. "I hope you're aware that you two made this fight a lot worse than it already was by playing Romeo and Juliet?!" Mr Kwon spat. 

"Listen, his parents locked him away. Dad, please, I'm begging you. Can't we let the past be in the past? I love Hansol...and he loves me", Soonyoung tried. His father slammed his balled fist on the wooden table. 

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT LOVE IS! DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! This family killed your aunt, my sister! I can't let that go because my teenage son is 'in love'!" he replied furiously.

"Dad, neither Soonyoung nor Hansol are to blame for what happened all those years ago. It doesn't matter to them who's a Kwon and who's a Choi! They love each other but because of your and their immaturity they had to hide their real feelings. My brother must have felt so damn alone, having nobody to talk to about this and all you care about is this damn feud!" Nayoung exploded. 

Mrs Kwon was crying by now. "I can't allow you to date one of those Chois. I fully accept you being gay but you will NOT associate with anyone of that rotten kind as long as I live!" Mr Kwon said, trying to stay calm, even though his face was red with anger. 

Soonyoung looked at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious!" he exclaimed. Mr Kwon glared at him. "Believe me, young man, I am. Go to your room!" he ordered. "I'm not a kid anymore, dad", Soonyoung shot back. 

"That's right, you're not. But until you have enough money to live on your own you're following MY rules and now go to your room before I lose my cool. And hand me your phone. From now on you go to school and then come straight home. I'll talk to your teachers. If you talk to Hansol at school I will find out", Mr Kwon explained. Soonyoung huffed. No way in hell would he let his father treat him like that. 

"I'd rather freeze to death outside with no home than stay here...", he said before he got up and left the house without even putting on a jacket.


	9. Chapter 9

Hansol was lying on the guest bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. A knock was heard on the door, followed by a whispered "Hansol?" He sat up and trotted to the door. "Josh?" "Are you doing okay in there?" the older questioned. "I guess...I mean, I'm gonna have to use the bathroom soon and I can't go and see my boyfriend but other than that...", he trailed off.

There was a pause. "I talked to Soonyoung's friend earlier...we're trying to help you. I'm gonna talk to mom about the bathroom. They can't lock you up forever. I mean, you have rights, too", Joshua finally said. 

"Try telling your father that", another voice spoke up. Hansol furrowed his brows at the female voice. This wasn't his mother speaking. "Kwon Nayoung?" Joshua questioned, obvious confusion laced in his voice. 

"Yeah, hi...sorry for trespassing but it's about my brother", Nayoung said. "What happened? Is Soonyoung alright?" Hansol asked through the door. "I don't know. Your parents called mine and we came home. Soonyoung got into a fight with my dad and then he left...I came here to get you out", she explained. 

"You're gonna have to step away from that door", she added. Hansol's eyes widened as he stepped away. "What are you doing?" Joshua asked, audibly alarmed. "I'm breaking down the door, what does it look like?" came Nayoung's reply. 

~

Wonwoo and Seokmin just got out of the shower when the older's phone rang. He was about to pick up when his boyfriend's bare arms wrapped around his just as bare torso. 

"Can't you let it ring? I'm up for round two", he purred. Wonwoo smirked as he looked at his phone's display, ready to decline the call when he found that it was from Soonyoung's mom. 

"Just a second, alright", Wonwoo said. Seokmin let go of his waist and sat down on his boyfriend's bed. "Mrs Kwon, is everything alright?" he asked his best friend's mom. "Wonwoo...Soonyoung doesn't happen to be with you, right?" she asked, she sounded nervous and close to a mental breakdown. 

"No, I'm at Seokmin's right now...he hasn't showed up here", Wonwoo replied. Seokmin shot him a questioning look. "Can you tell me if he does?" Mrs Kwon asked. "Of course...", Wonwoo said. "Okay, thank you."

They hung up and Wonwoo looked back at Seokmin. "I think Soonyoung ran away...", he said. Seokmin's eyes widened. "What?" "Since his parents seem to be at home I assume they found out about Hansol...", Wonwoo said. "Crap...should we go look for him?" Seokmin suggested. 

"You should stay here in case he chooses to drop by. I'll take my car and drive around...", Wonwoo answered and snatched one of Seokmin's sweaters before slipping on the rest of his own clothes. "I'll call you in case I find him", he added before he headed out. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe you seriously broke down the door!" Joshua said on the way downstairs. It was a miracle that their parents hadn't heard them.  

"I'll pay for it but I'm worried about Soonyoung and I'll break down every single door in my way if I have to", Nayoung answered. 

"Should we head out through the window?" Hansol asked. Nayoung shook her head. "We'd probably fall. When I climbed up it was so icy and slippery that I almost didn't make it", she explained. "Then we have to take the front door but we have to be quiet...", Joshua said as they headed downstairs in the direction if the front door.

The living room door was in sight so they really had to be very careful. "Joshua?" Mr Choi's voice spoke up and they all stopped dead in their tracks. Mr Choi opened the living room door with a pair of keys in his hand. "Could you let your brother-" he spotted all three of them, looking busted. 

"Dad, before you freak out-", Joshua started but was interrupted by his furious father. "You're plotting something with her?!" he yelled at his older son. 

"Listen, sir. My brother ran away so I asked your sons for help!" Nayoung tried to explain. "Your brother can rot wherever he is for all I care! My sons will not go with you! And now get out of my house before I-"

Mr Choi got cut off by a fist colliding with his face. Joshua and Nayoung looked from Mr Choi who had fallen over to Hansol who was holding his now slightly aching hand. 

"This is for earlier. And if you ever talk about my boyfriend like that again I'll do worse than that. I didn't lose the right to call you my father. You lost the right to call me your son", Hansol said before he turned to leave his speechless father and brother behind. Nayoung followed, though.

"Come on, I have a car", she said. Hansol nodded and followed her. "Do you have any idea where he could be?" she asked as she pulled out her car keys. "I can think of a place but I'm not sure he's there...", Hansol said. It was already dark so Hansol hoped that Soonyoung was there. 

"Uh..there's this hidden place in the park. It's like some kind of clearing. There's also a small lake and sometimes we'd go there to flee from reality. I can imagine him being there despite the cold...", he explained.

Nayoung started heading for the park. "Thanks for getting me out", Hansol said after a little while of driving in silence.

"It's okay. I care about my brother and you seem to be very important to him. I only want this ridiculous feud to end and maybe, one day, our parents will calm down after they realize that you two love each other", the older girl explained. "Thanks, Nayoung, really", he thanked her sincerely.


	11. Chapter 11

Seokmin walked in circles in his room. He hadn't heard from Wonwoo or Soonyoung. He was worried about his best friend and he wanted nothing more than to help his boyfriend look for him. 

This whole situation was too fucked up. All Soonyoung and Hansol wanted was to be together. Why couldn't their parents just set their differencies aside and support them? It really couldn't be such a hard thing to do, could it?

He couldn't think of having this kind of relationship with Wonwoo. The two of them had been inseperable since they met. He admired Soonyoung for not giving up on his relationship even though he had so many obstacles to face. 

His phone rang and he picked it up within half a second. "Babe, did you find him?" he asked, alarmed. "No...I searched every place I could think of. I'm coming back to you now...", Wonwoo replied, sounding defeated. "Alright...", Seokmin replied with a sigh. "Drive safely, okay?" "I will. See you in a bit", Wonwoo said and hung up. 

~

Nayoung and Hansol were currently walking through the empty park, heading towards the secret hideout. "I really hope he's here...", Hansol mumbled while rubbing his arms to warm them up. "Me too...", Nayoung replied. 

"It's here", he said. Nayoung stopped. "Alright. Do you want to check alone? I don't want to intrude your sacred place", she offered. Hansol nodded and walked a short way through a few trees before he entered the clearing. 

At first the place looked empty. But then he saw a shivering person sitting by the frozen lake. His steps felt light on the hard grass as he rushed over to Soonyoung and backhugged him. The older jumped before he realized who it was. 

"You're okay...", Hansol mumbled, audibly relieved. "But you're so cold. How long have you been out here without a jacket on?" he asked as he pulled back. He took his jacket off and placed it around Soonyoung's shoulders. He noticed the empty coffee paper mug that he was clutching onto. 

"A while...how come your parents let you go?" Soonyoung asked. The younger took the mug and set it on the grass before he took his boyfriend's frozen hands in order to warm them up a bit. "They didn't...your sister basically broke into my house and took the door down. My dad saw us but I punched him in the face and then we came here...", he told him. 

Soonyoung let Hansol pull him to his feet. "Really? I didn't know you two were so badass", he said. "We were worried about you...", Hansol replied. Soonyoung looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, babe. I just couldn't stay there a minute longer. And I couldn't go to see you...", he explained. Hansol pulled him into a hug. 

"As long as you never scare me like that again. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't found you here", he mumbled. "I love you. No matter what", he added. 

"I love you, too, babe. But seriously, I don't know what to do right now. I sure as hell won't go back home", Soonyoung replied. Hansol nodded in agreement. "Me neither...I think we maybe have to find ourselves some jobs...", Hansol stated. 

"But first...", Soonyoung began and pulled his boyfriend closer to press their lips together. They were dry and chapped from the cold but neither of them minded. They may not have their parents' support but right now the two of them felt safer than ever. 


	12. Chapter 12

Nayoung greeted her brother with a big hug. "If you ever run away again I will kill you!" she threatened as they made their way back to the car. "Sorry, noona. I won't do it again", Soonyoung apologized as he linked his hand with Hansol's. 

"What now? I assume you don't want to head home", Nayoung asked. "Definitely not. Maybe Seokmin will let us crash at his place for a night...", her younger brother suggested. "Maybe...I'll take you there and try to figure something out. I'll also talk to mom and dad again..."

~

"I'm really worried about Soonyoung...", Seokmin stated as he leaned onto his boyfriend's shoulder. Wonwoo's cheeks were still a bit rosy from the cold and his hand felt almost icy against Seokmin's. "Me too...", the older replied. 

The doorbell rang and Seokmin immediately shot up from the bed, dashing to the front door. He opened to find his best friend with his sister and his classmate standing there. 

"Soonyoung!" he exclaimed and threw his arms around his neck. "Do you know how worried we were? Wonwoo looked everywhere for you! Where were you?" Seokmin asked. Soonyoung chuckled as he gently pushed his best friend off of him. "I was just walking around, trying to get off some steam...", he replied. 

Wonwoo joined them by the door. "There you are...you do know that I'm going to murder you if you ever do that again, right?" he said with an expression that bespoke that he was only partly joking. "Guess you'll have to pull a number", Nayoung commented. 

"We were actually just going to ask you if the two of us could stay here for a night. We can't really go home, you see", Soonyoung explained to his friends. "Of course. My parents are away on a business trip until Christmas so stay as long as you need", Seokmin said.

The two of them stepped inside. "Alright, I'll head back home and tell our parents that you're okay. Can I tell them where you are or...?" she trailed off. Soonyoung shrugged. "I don't care. They can't get me to come back as long as they oppose of my relationship", he answered. "Okay, I'll tell them that then. Take care, you two. And warm up!" she said before she took off with one last wave.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Soonyoung was awoken by shifting next to him. He opened his eyes, staring right into Hansol's. The younger smiled. "Hey", he said. "Hi", Soonyoung replied. 

"I could get used to waking up next to you...", he added, draping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Yeah, it's nice...", Hansol agreed. "Who knew Seokmin's living room couch was so comfy...", Seokmin said. Hansol chuckled. 

"How long are we going to stay?" Hansol questioned. "I'm not sure yet. But at this point it looks like I'm gonna have to work so that I can get us something small before I graduate...", Soonyoung said. The younger hummed. 

"Are you sad about leaving your home?" he questioned. Soonyoung shook his head. "Home is where you are", he said, pecking his boyfriend's lips. "You're such a sap sometimes, you know that?" Hansol teased. 

A phone rang, keeping Soonyoung from answering. Hansol furrowed his brows and reached over Soonyoung, half laying on top of him to take his jacket from a chair he'd hung it over. "Where does this come from? My dad took it...", he questioned himself. He figured that Joshua must have gotten it back somehow.

"It's my mom...", he said, looking at his boyfriend before picking up. "Hansol? Thank goodness you're alright!" she exclaimed. "Why do you care?" Hansol asked coldly. "You were gone all night. I was worried that-" "I was with Soonyoung. And I'm staying with him. I'm alive so there's no need for you to call me anymore", he interrupted her, ready to hang up. 

"Wait!" she said. "We...we'd like to talk to you...both of you. We made dinner reservations at the Thai place you like so much...the Kwons are coming too...", Mrs Choi explained. Hansol was surprised to hear that. His parents actually made an effort to get along with Soonyoung's? 

"It's a table for eight...we're all coming...", his mom continued. "I'll ask Soonyoung...", Hansol finally replied. "Okay. Dinner's at 8", she informed him. "Alright..."

They hung up and Hansol put his phone back on the table but kept his place on top of Soonyoung's body. "Apparently, our parents talked...", he said. Soonyoung raised his eyebrow. "Together?" Hansol nodded. "Yeah...they're inviting us to dinner to 'talk'. She asked if we're willing to come to a Thai restaurant tonight at 8", he explained. 

Soonyoung propped his weight onto his arms, acting like Hansol was weightless. "Are we willing to go, though?" he questioned. Hansol shifted on top of him, trying to find a more comfortable position. "I'd like to hear what they've got to say. We can leave anytime...", he said. Soonyoung smiled. "Then we'll go", he told him.

Wonwoo and Seokmin entered the living room. "I hope you two didn't do anything inappropriate on that couch", Seokmin half-warned them. 

"We can sleep on the same couch without ripping each other's clothes off. As for you, though. The walls here aren't very thin, you know. You two are my best friends and I love you but if I ever witness something last night again I'm going to have to shoot you", Soonyoung explained with a knowing smirk on his face. 

Hansol chuckled and rolled off of his boyfriend. Soonyoung laughed at his friends' embarrassed faces. "Anyway, I'm sure you'll get rid of us soon. Then you can do whatever you like until your parents come back."


	14. Chapter 14

8pm came soon. After spending a fun day with Seokmin and Wonwoo, playing video games and listening to music they decided to get ready for the restaurant. "Are you nervous?" Soonyoung asked Hansol on the backseat of Wonwoo's car who had offered to drive them to the restaurant. 

"To be honest, I am...my parents were pissed enough to lock me up", the younger stated. "Yeah...I wonder how today's gonna turn out...", Soonyoung said as he intertwined their hands.

~

A few minutes later Wonwoo dropped them off and they entered the restaurant. A waitress led them to a table in the far back of the restaurant. Hansol clutched on to Soonyoung's arm as they were approaching their parents and siblings.

Mr Choi looked like he tried not to glare daggers at his son. "Sit", Mrs Kwon said. The two of them sat on the last two empty seat between Nayoung and Joshua. "I'm glad you could make it", Mrs Choi said. "We just wanted to know why you called us here. If this is another try to break us up-", Hansol started but his mom cut him off. 

"It's not...after you left, Joshua told us that you were out there, looking for Soonyoung. And even though your father was a bit stubborn...we decided to meet with the Kwons", she explained to them. "Now that both our sons were practically missing we knew that we had to do something" Mrs Kwon continued. 

Soonyoung didn't say anything. "This...relationship of yours is an unfortunate coincidence..." Mr Kwon stated. Meanwhile, Mr Choi kept his mouth pressed shut. Hansol was glad that there were two people sitting between them otherwise he would have feared for his life. 

"Unfortunate coincidence...", Soonyoung repeated his father's words. "That basically means that you still don't approve." "OF COURSE NOT! A CHOI WITH A KWON THAT'S-" Mr Choi suddenly burst out. He cut himself off and looked at everyone at the table.

"This little get-together is ridiculous! Our two families will never get along! You are bringing shame over your family by doing all that homo-crap", he hissed at Hansol. "Enough already!" Joshua spoke up sternly. Nobody had seen this coming as the older son of the Chois usually had a very calm and collected nature and would mostly stay out of discussions but right now he glared at his father, his hands balled into fists. 

"Are you guys really not even willing to try? This is about your kids' happiness! If you want to keep this feud going by any means you'll lose not only them but also me! I'm not doing this crap anymore!" "Same goes for me. I'm sick of this", Nayoung said. 

Soonyoung linked his hand with Hansol's. "You guys have to make a decision now. We're not asking for our families to hold weekly dinners together. I just want to be with the guy I love", he explained. His parents exchanged a look. "We're going to need a little time..." Mrs Kwon said. 

"We get where you're coming from but this is new for us. We'll try our best because we don't want to lose you. Right, honey?" she now addressed her husband. "...right", he agreed a little grumpily. 

"Ridiculous", Mr Choi said and got up. "Let's go home, Minyeon", he said to his wife. To his surprise, she only shook her head. "I agree with the Kwons." "Not you, too. Their family killed your father-in-law and you want to let our son date this horrible excuse of a boy?!" he exclaimed. 

"It was an accident! And they lost someone as well. Your father was a good man but I will not sacrifice my relationship with my son for something like this!" Mrs Choi clarified. Her husband stared back at her in disbelief. "Whatever", he said after a few seconds and left while mumbling something along the lines of 'so-called family'.

Mrs Choi turned to her son. "I know that I haven't really earned the 'Mom-of-the-year' award but I hope you can forgive me for letting your father treat you like this." Hansol looked down at his lap. "I think I'm going to need some time to think...", he said. "If it's okay I would rather not come back home for the time being", he said. 

"Then where are you going to stay?" Mrs Choi questioned. "I have a friend who'd let me stay for a bit. Don't worry, mom. I'll be back. I just need to figure things out first...", he said. 


	15. Chapter 15

Hansol decided to stay at Seokmin's place for a while longer. The older didn't mind even if he had to reduce his private time with Wonwoo a little. Soonyoung went back home with his parents. He'd have Hansol over from time to time and even though his parents, especially his dad, needed a few weeks to get used to this relationship they learned to accept and even like Hansol. 

Joshua tried talking to his dad again. Mr Choi had left the house and went to a hotel. The man remained stubborn even after Hansol had returned home and they had already given up hope.

Until Christmas eve...

It was a surprise for Hansol, Soonyoung, Nayoung and Joshua when their parents announced that they would spend Christmas together. According to Mr and Mrs Kwon, Mrs Choi had invited them all over to bury this feud once and for all. 

So, of course they all went over on Christmas eve. Soonyoung found it very relaxing to just be able to hold Hansol's hand in front of their parents. He could finally show what he felt for the younger and that's all he ever wanted. He'd wished for Hansol's father to come around though. He could see how much his boyfriend suffered from Mr Choi rejection. 

The doorbell rang and Hansol went to open.

"Dad?" he questioned, surprised to see his father standing on the doorstep. "Hey...can we talk?" Mr Choi asked. Hansol nodded and stepped outside. 

"I've been thinking a lot since I left the house. I'm disappointed in myself. I have wronged you. You're my son and I should have treated you better...", his father started explaining. "You were right. I took my anger out on people who had nothing to do with your grandfather's death. And maybe I was also a bit shocked that you're gay. But I should not have been like that to you..."

Hansol didn't know what to say at first. After weeks of silence from his dad, he suddenly came here and apologized? Was this what some might call a Christmas miracle? 

"Dad...it took me some time to forgive mom and come back home. But I will try to forgive you too...", Hansol said. "If you want to join us...we're having dinner with the Kwons", he offered. 

His father looked a little hesitant but he nodded nonetheless. Hansol smiled and opened the front door. "Oh right, dad. I'm sorry I punched you...that probably wasn't the most respectful thing I've ever done...", he apologized. 

His dad chuckled. "It's okay. I deserved it. You sure know how to place a good punch, though", he said. Nobody had expected Mr Choi to join them but all in all it turned out to be a peaceful and fun evening. 

~

Soon after that he moved back home and the family slowly but surely grew closer together. Soonyoung graduated that summer and got a job, deciding not to go to college right away. Instead, he waited until Hansol graduated as well before they both movede to Busan to go to college together.   
  


**_-End-_ **  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but I'm never satisfied with my endings...maybe cause they suck. I hope y'all liked it at least a bit, though. I wanted that feud thing to be a bit more...idk hot maybe (?) but instead it turned kinda dramatic...well nvm I loved writing this!  
> Anyway, stay tuned for more soonsol, cause I'm posting all my works from aff/wattpad on here!


End file.
